


A sip of Whisky treatment from Rhett

by Discover_Link



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: #sex #showersex #bedroom #purenasty, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discover_Link/pseuds/Discover_Link
Summary: You meet Rhett for a good fucking time..
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	A sip of Whisky treatment from Rhett

A Good Fucking Time  
Memories  
Rhett walks up behind me, “Hey missy, I didn't know you were around? Remember the last time we, ..Fucked. I had my monster cock all the way up your ass. Do you remember?”  
“Hey Hot stuff! Of course I do” I reply, “I had been dreaming of that day it was in my ultimate fantasies.”  
“I enjoyed fucking you hard. I wanted to take your ass all day but I had to leave cause RL was calling.”  
“Now your back, can we fuck again?”  
“Hmmm.. you'll have to beg me and say my name”  
“Oh Rhett, baby, please can we fuck again. I want to feel your hot hard cock penetrating my pussy” “That's good baby but not good enough, try again”...  
“Oh fuck your making things difficult for me again... Fuck"  
Rhett rips my clothes off, and starts going down on my pussy... He licks it all over sucking on the clit. Blowing cool air over my pussy making it impossibly wetter and making me randier..  
He bites on the clit and sends shock waves up my spine, then he looks at me with his powerful and lust driven green eyes. “Oh fuck,” more shivers. When he looks at me I see heaven and hell in those green orbs. His bedroom eyes. They make dirty promises to me, and take me to places I’ve never ever seen. That magic tongue, oh that tongue, that dirty hard tongue deep in my pussy, I could scream. I feel him penetrate with that thing. I can see it moving in and out of me and I have my legs wrapped around his waist. I grab the back of his head and push him deep in my now dripping wet swelling pussy. He bites on my pussy lips, I feel his nibble. I clutch at the bed sheets and throw my head back with ecstasy. “Oh fuck Rhett. Those teeth of your nibbling”... I bite my bottom lip, I cannot continue as he sucks my clit, and then his fingers, oh his fingers... they are delving deep within my pussy searching out my Gspot. I rake my fingers in his beautiful hair, and start to play with my nipple. This is heaven for sure... I feel his fingers hit my g spot and ecstasy shoots through me. We haven’t even started fucking yet. But I love this , his slow advances, making me just about scream his name to my bedroom walls.. He's licking my pussy lips with that hot little tongue, then he moves towards my ass! Oh sweet jesus, he's licking my ass I feel my cheeks get hot and my heart speeds up its beating to keep me alive cause my whole body is just reeling in excitement. My body forgetting how to breathe. Moans escaping my lips. He's licking and penetrating my tight little hole, that is virgin to any ass fucking, of course saving it for the man of my dreams. Having never been reamed before, is setting me on fire. I want to dance in the flames of my throws of passion, my head thrashing on the bed. I envelope him, reveal all that is bad within him. Take his sweet ass and pin him to the bed and just explore his whole body. But I don't I keep quiet and moan, my chance will come soon enough. After he licked and sucked my ass raw. He spanks it. It rattles my whole being and leaves a burning hot gash on my skin. Fuck I want to feel it again. I get my wish he slaps my ass again, I feel the tingly sting burning my ass. He says, “do you like that?” I moan my “yes,” and he hits me a third time. This time is much harder. “Come here and kiss me,” I moan. I want to taste my pussy and ass in his mouth. I bite on my bottom lip and look at his with lust filled eyes, and an inviting expression. “Dang Rhett, come here and kiss me!” He appears to shy away from it. Then comes at me and kisses me all hungry and burning hot, his teeth pierce my lips, and he sucks wet and hot on my bottom lip before teasing me immensely with his tongue, penetrating and enveloping my mouth, diving deep, exploring around, brushing against mine. Our tongues are battling for dominance over the other, me of course giving in, while he is diving for gold. I rub our tongues together, just feeling this man's tongue in my mouth is another part of hell i've always wanted to be in. It is like a snake, so long and strong and very pretty. I want to feel it in my pussy again, feel him pleasuring me deep in my pussy. I roll us over and pin him to the bed with my hands.. he looks at me with a dirty expression, he loves it. Rhett loves me pinning him to the bed. I let my long blonde hair hit him in the face, as I rub my pussy over his chest, then I put my lips on his nipples and I go to sit on his cock. “Rhetty to fuck me Rhett?” He laughs.  
“You're not getting to fuck me that easily, you must work for it baby... Suck my cock, it's just waiting for your hot mouth and talented tongue. You do a lot of talking with that tongue, now I wanna see some actions to go with your bad self.”  
“Oh ok Rhett, you wont believe what you've been missing out on”..  
“Your SEX, obviously...”  
I bite my lip at the word SEX from his mouth, I haven’t heard him say it before. It so dirty and sensual so wrong and so right, dripping with sex...and promises of dirty things to come. So I stop my brain thinking and get it to start working on him. Pleasuring him to my full extent. I go down to his cock and I move my lips to the tip I start sucking on there first, wet and hot. “Can you lick the tip then throat this dick, ?” He says, damn, The Weeknd (band) dude, he's so sexy. Oh now I’m thinking about him and not about Rhett. I must stop this immediately.  
“Of course I can,” I tease. I lick the tip, I like his cock taste it tastes like pure man, all salty and sultry. He moans straight away and I’ve barely got any force yet..he moans and its still the most sexiest noise I’ve ever heard. Apart from his panting. This man has got some sexy breathing sounds.. I wrap my hand around the base of his shaft and rub, I rub the area I cant reach when I go and suck him straight down, he lets out this really sexy growling moan... I almost die. It's amazing to hear his sounds, I didn't think id ever get him to make those sounds and they're all for me. I try to tell him how they pleasure me so much to hear but he just says “Quite Jay, just suck”... He says it so sensual, fuck everything about this man is sensual. I bite back a moan, not wanting him to cum too hard yet if I do show even an inkling of pleasure. I have a hard time thinking of anything else, and I’m sure he does too. I want to make a noise.. I want him to hear my pleasure. I let his cock go with a pop and suck and lick around the ridge, he moans again and squirms. His pleasure overtaking him, that magic mouth of mine causing all sorts of trouble down south. I find it hard to think. I forget what I’m doing all I hear is his moan repeating over and over in my head. I suck his junk all the way down my throat as far as I go before im gagging, im spluttering all over, and coughing. I cough for a while, then I get back straight to the task at hand and mouth, pleasuring the living days out of him. I suck noisely slurping up and down his dick, wet sloppy dick in my mouth. Then I suck hard I finally get all the way down his dick when his hands grip my head and I gag hard I can't breathe, he keeps me there and I cant breathe, I try to scream. I feel like i'm gonna die here in my bedroom with Rhett's cock in my mouth, I can't think of a happier way to go. But I don't die, and i'm bought back to reality then cause without a warning, just a sexy growl. He cums deep in my throat. His hot wet cum splatters my throat. I'm nearly choking. He's shaking and moving about moaning deep in his throat all the while i'm breathing through my nose and slurping down his delicious cum. He lets me go and I can swallow and do I ever swallow I need it like the air I breathe, his taste, his cologne all over my bedsheets, him! Just him, no other man does it for me, like him. “I need you,” I whisper to him. He looks up and I see him come in closer and then he's kissing me tasting him on my lips.  
Oh that's so hot. Tastes like heaven when our lips collide. He's such a dirty man but I love him. “Where do we go from here?” He asks. “Whisper what you want in my ear.” “Time to fuck?” I whisper.  
“Put your body close to mine then. We'll take it slowly if you want.” “Ooh yes please.”  
“I want to pleasure you to the max. I won't leave you empty handed.”  
“You better not..”  
“I'll give you your biggest fantasy fuck, you've ever experienced. I want a naughty girl like you.” I smirk dirty, “well come and get me you horny fucker. Do I have your permission to fuck you? I know you have a wife, and that was just foreplay you gave me..”  
“No you don't have any permission,” he teases “..yet.. this is only a sip of the whiskey treatment you'll get.”  
“How can I gain permission from you baby?” “You earnt a bit of it from your sucking...” “That's all your giving me?” I smirk..  
“Have you ever fucked on a cock as big as mine sweetie?”  
“No, can't say I have, yours is a monster cock..”  
“Ok tell me how much you want this fuck, tell me about all your fantasies with my dick up ya..” “Oh i've wanted your cock up me for ages, I want to fucking pleasure you for getting me so randy on GMM, I bite my lip. I wanted to take all my clothes off when I saw you, your beard, your hair, your tasty lips, that magic tongue licking your lips that you always do, your devil eyes, that look you gave link with that 10ft snake on your shoulders, that just about killed me. I've always imagined us fucking, me sitting my dripping pussy on your cock and having you pound me, in any position imaginable. Pounding my pussy or my ass, ramming so deep, taking everything you got to pleasure me to the max. I always wanted this manly hard weapon deep in my pussy and ass. I just don't believe it, you're actually here with me, and i'm begging you to fuck me or your begging me, I don’t exactly know what game your playing but i'll happily sit here with you and discuss my dirty fantasies with you. Have you got a pad and pen do you wanna take notes?” I laugh. “This could take a while.”  
“..Unfortunately as much as i'd love to sit here and discuss your dirtiest fantasies with me, I just don't have long sweetie, my wife will be wanting me home.”  
“Of course, you're a wanted man.”  
I start to bite my nails.. “so is that enough? Will you please fuck me now?”  
“Ok that's enough, I will pound you into eternity now.”  
“Oooh fuck that was hot.”  
“I haven't even started yet.”  
“Yeh but I swear your dirty talk is just magic to my ears.”  
“..AS much as i'd love to sit and talk with you all day, and I’m sure you're an interesting person. I've got things to do if you want a good fuck you're gonna have to let me start.”  
“..One last question... what position do you want me in?”  
“That's up to you, however you want it.”  
“Standing up against that wall.. no against the window, no on the table, no in front of the mirror, no in the shower...” “In the shower it is.”  
“Yeh right up against the hot steamy shower wall, always dreamt of that...”  
“You have a lot of fantasies..”  
“Don't remind me”  
“Go turn on the water, I’ll be right in behind you”  
“Yes sir!”  
I get up, so excited, and I walk quickly to the shower, luckily it's just outside my room. I turn on the hot water, owch, and add a bit of cold, that's better.  
I'm adjusting the water and I don't hear him approach, until he wraps his arms around my waist and puts his hard cock up against my ass. I close my eyes, it's so pleasuring. “We can take it slow...” he whispers in my ear. “Not in much of a hurry to get back to the wife...”  
I bite back another moan and he starts nibbling on my neck.. Oh hot damn, shock waves course there way through my body, this is my new favourite thing he's done to my body tonight.  
Then hes sucking the spot, his lips and talented tongue. He steps towards the water and I step under the water with him. I move my hands back to touch his body, and feel his wet hair. He spins me around and then he's taking my lips. OH fuck, i'm melting into a puddle on the floor, he is gonna fuck me in here and this is gonna be the place I will associate with as my heaven.  
I lick his lips and his tongue brushes mine, then hes tongue fucking me holding my face up as his tongue goes in and out pretty fast, oh fuck, I lean back against the shower wall we just stand there tongue fucking for what seems like forever. Ready? Then he lifts me up against the shower wall and starts licking and sucking my neck as he starts penetrating my pussy the hot water cascading on his shoulders and down his sexy beautiful body until it pools at our feet. Cleaning away everything following it all my hot pussy juices that were on his chest. He puts himself in, and starts off slowly fucking me. Oh fuck, soon it takes all my willpower not to yell at him to speed up but he's enjoying this slow fucking torture on me so much. Then that's it, he just slams right in me, it takes my breath away, I gasp and grab at his chest. He pulls out slowly, I growl deep in my throat. And he thrusts in me again OH. And again. And again. I scream his name out to the whole house. “RhETT baby, fuck me deeply!!” I'm hooked, I officially cant get enough. This fuck is debilitating me. And he doesn’t need to be told twice he is pushing in deep within me now I can feel him in my throat and I have to swallow. Hitting my G spot perfectly. “Ohhhhhhhhhh holy gosh”. My orgasm washes over me. My cum coating my pussy from deep inside, dripping out down my theighs. Fuck this man was my ultimate fuck, now I know why, apart from the very obvious things I liked about him already. We get wild then, he's thrusting so amazing and he's just penetrating my very soul. Thrusting in and out and my head is thrashing he is really pounding taking me over and over, then suddenly he shifts us and he's fucking my ass. He's slamming his big cock in my ass. Over and over, feels so wonderful having just had my pussy filled and it still tingly over the sensations he has just administered on my hot dripping pussy. My wet ass from the shower is now burning with pain and pleasure. His dick made out of magic, then he's kissing me, tasting me in his mouth. His tongue's got super powers I swear. After fucking my ass for like 20mins, he's back in my pussy... Stretching it out some more, I wrap my legs around his waist. He's at a different angle, hitting my G spot expertly. “I'm sure glad you came Rhett.” I say... meaning I'm glad he's here. “But he said I haven't came yet..”  
I laugh  
“No that you haven't..”  
“Are you enjoying my ass and pussy Rhett?”  
“Oh very much babe. You are one hot motherf#cker”  
I laugh again  
“Tell me how you want it, say my name and tell me just how you want me to take this sweet pussy babe..”  
“How about lying down on this steamy shower floor..”  
“Oh fuck, I get to pin ya?”  
“Totally..”  
“Sweet.”  
He pulls out long enough to let me get into position, him on top. And soon he's looming over me and pounding my hot wet pussy with his hard dick again, this time it feels better cause I dont feel like i'm gonna fall. I catch him lick his lips and I smile like an idiot, fuck I love it when he does that.  
“How do you want it? I can do this angle... fuck, or this angle, hot damn..”  
“However you want to, just fuck me and keep hitting that sweet spot like you're doing.”  
“Fucking tell me how you want it babe!” He growls  
Oh I love it when he swears. “Just love in me,” I say simply  
“I'll give you love in you, you want me to cum deep in this hot wet sweet pussy of yours”  
“Yesss cum deep in my pussy I want to make a baby with you here on this shower floor..”  
'Oh shit my balls must be so fucking blue... they're so full, i'm gonna let all this go in your pussy..” Then he just lets it all go, in my pussy just like he said, and he's holding himself in soo deep. This is the danger zone, pussy sex, but I know I can take contraception pills tomorrow, and I know we cant really make babies together,  
I orgasm soon after he's cummed in me, my cum coating my pussy and mixing with his cum, oh hot damn, its so sexy. I'd love to taste a mix of his cum and mine. He pulls out then he thinks of the same when he goes in, a panting messy mess and sucks the cum out of my pussy and puts some in my mouth, he makes me as clean as he can down there. Letting me have a taste as well as him, well fuck he's a dirty boy.  
“Crap, I gotta go lovely, been great fucking ya..”  
“awww.. Likewise Rhett, I hope we can meet up again and do this, you probably won't allow it but I certainly would never say no to it... “  
“Till next time sweetie”


End file.
